You Ruined Everything In The Nicest Way
by AndyXmas
Summary: Things were going great for Ymir: her crimes were pardoned, she got the girl of her dreams, and finally had a place to call her own. And then just like that, an unexpected bump in the road throws her completely off course, but for the better. Possible UA to Hallelujah. WARNING: Spoilers up to Chapter 47, intersex!Ymir, language, adult themes, possible smut later on.


**A/N: Full title: You Ruined Everything... in the Nicest Way**

**Hey look, another thing inspired by a song. Okay, this one isn't going to have lyrics in it because, I thought about it, and it's too cheesy for my taste. If that's your cup of tea, cool for you.**

**However, if you are interested, give "You Ruined Everything" by Jonathan Coulton a listen. He writes a lot of quirky songs usually, and while it may sound bad from the title and some lyrics, it's kind of endearing in a way... He wrote it after his daughter was born. I figured it fit here. He also has songs about code monkeys and a guy with fancy pants and a co-worker zombie. He's pretty cool.**

**Technically, this is a fic based on a separate outcome for the story Hallelujah (Please give it a read!) and a less gloomy fic. So, I guess it is a UA - Universe Alteration. Of another UA. **

**Ymir is still being headcannoned as intersex and I'm not changing that until the day I have to or decide to for a fic, which is highly unlikely. I don't know.**

**May have smut. May not. We'll see. I'm not a smut writer, exactly...**

**Ah well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With a grunt, the final box was placed in the middle of an otherwise barren house. It wasn't much, exactly, but it was only the two of them, so it was not like they needed that much room. Historia thanked the man that had agreed to cart them there and gave a wave before shutting the door and looking over the place.<p>

The kitchen was small and the exact same space as what was supposed to be a dining area of sorts. As well as the living room or sitting area, as that, too, was all part of one room. Not that it mattered. They only had a two chairs and a table anyway. Off of that, there was one bedroom with enough space to hold what little belongings they had and that was all they needed. Perfect for the couple.

Ymir had already unpacked one of the boxes out of the five they had brought to retrieve a cup and pour herself a glass of water. It took a few seconds once trying to access the water to actually obtain any, but it was clean for the most part and didn't taste too bad. She currently stood leaning against the counter and watched the blonde. Once Historia noticed, she did not dare break her gaze, only continuing to drink from her glass and purposefully take her sweet time as Historia just seemed to grow all the more confused and concerned.

"What?" Historia furrowed her brows, the corner of her mouth giving a twitch. Ymir simply smirked and placed the now empty glass in the sink.

"Am I not allowed to stare?" Historia had to hold back the eye roll that she so wanted to give as she knew exactly where this was going. The brunette removed herself from her position and made her way to the blonde, easily scooping her up into her arms. Historia bit back the urge to shout or make any weird noises as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Now you're just being unfair."

Historia snorted lightly as she poked Ymir's cheek with her index finger. "You know, it's almost adorable how you think you're being poetic and romantic when you're really not."

"I romance the pants off of you and you know it."

"Walls know how you do it." Historia sighed. "You know I hate being picked up. Put me down."

"Give me one reason to."

"Ymir!"

"Give me one good reason!" Ymir grinned toothily. And boy, did Historia hate it when Ymir did this. Whenever Ymir knew she was getting under her skin, she'd continue to tease and those amber eyes would practically light up the more upset she got. And Historia hated that she found it so attractive when it happened because she was already frustrated and didn't need to go forgiving Ymir for this crap.

Thinking it over, Historia decided she might as well play along for a few moments. Her head tilted back slightly as she pretended to look up in thought at the ceiling while tapping her chin.

"Hm... well, we could not break in the new bed and you can sleep out here on the table..."

That was a good enough reason for Ymir. Unceremoniously, she let go, Historia laughing as she kept her hold around Ymir's neck, dangling slightly as she struggled to find some footing using the tips of her toes. Once managing to gain some ground, mostly due to Ymir placing her hands on her hips and leaning over a smidgen to help her out, Historia bumped her nose against Ymir's and grinned.

"That'd be a damn shame. I put a shit ton of coin into this place to not get laid." That caused Historia to laugh. Ymir simply smiled and met the other halfway to lock lips. It was innocent enough, for the first few seconds as they broke apart. Only it turned out not to be as they ended up kissing again, a little more heated, and then again, and then again.

Had Ymir ever been told that she would have wound up Historia, she would have asked if they were dropped on their head as a baby. Not once did Ymir ever think she had a shot in hell with the goddess of the 104, and yet here she was. It was funny, almost, how this had all happened. Originally, Historia had been someone she watched over and tried to befriend to use later on for herself as a payment for her past crimes. She had been Christa Lenz and her ticket to a better life for herself. And then one day, during training, Christa had waited for her after practice and talked with her in the mess hall as usual, but it was that time that while Christa prattled on about something that Ymir realized that she was starting to have feelings for her. It'd be another year of trying to suppress such that she'd wind up having to admit that she had somehow fallen for the girl, realizing just how much they truly had in common whether the blonde knew it or not.

Then Ymir managed to finally get down to her center, and Christa took back her name and life as Historia Reiss and all that came with it. Shortly after, Ymir had to make a decision and while she had originally begged Historia to come with her beyond the walls, she ultimately left her behind. She just couldn't bring herself to do what she had planned from the start, even when Historia knew full well what her intents had been and was still willing to go with her.

It would be a long time before Ymir made it back. The reunion went as expected: Ymir held her arms open and Historia knocked her head against hers rather roughly out of anger.

Historia did not take the throne. Not exactly. While she would play the same role her father had, as a secret monarch, it would be another false king, acted by Erwin Smith, whom held a good amount of control over her still and remained strong with the military with Commander Zoe in charge. Once everything was set, Ymir talked Historia into getting a house, they pooled as much coin as they could together, and bought the first place they could find within the Yalkell district.

Now here they were: a place to call their own just off of Sina. Alone.

Or at least, that's what Ymir thought as she slid her hands up underneath the blonde's shirt, lightly caressing her skin as her fingertips reached right at the bottom of her bra. Historia moaned into her mouth, kissing her once more as she broke away, struggling to keep her breathing normal as she stared up at Ymir.

"Ymir..." But before she could finish her thought, a loud knock sounded at the door. Ymir muttered a string of curses as Historia scowled and pulled herself away, straightening out her clothes as Ymir went to open the door.

Sasha stood outside, along with Connie, holding a bag as the shorter of the two crossed his arms.

"Hey Ymir! Nice looking place you've got here!" Sasha greeted. Connie sighed, only to be elbowed not so discretely by his best friend as he shoved a hand into his pocket and tried to fish something out, only to pull out a nicely sized rock. "We figured we'd stop by and check it out ourselves! Oh, and bring you a few things to get all settled in."

Ymir felt her right eye twitch. "How did you know where to find us?" Last she checked, she hadn't told anyone... Sasha shifted slightly, looking over Ymir's shoulder to find Historia.

"Well, I know you guys said you were moving, so I asked Armin and Jean to help me find out where you guys were headed. Turns out I didn't need to look so hard! Historia mentioned you were moving to the Yalkell district, and..." It was then Ymir mostly tuned out, slowly turning her head towards her lover. Historia simply blinked a couple of times. "... said it was important to bring a gift for housewarmings. So, I told everyone else-"

Ymir sighed. As much as she wanted to just tell Sasha to take a hike for now so she could spend some alone time with Historia, she had a feeling she wouldn't really hear the end of it. But everyone else? Who knew how many people from their surviving squad was actually going to show up.

The door was held open and Ymir made eye contact with Historia.

"... We're still breaking in the new bed later."


End file.
